Время Зомби
thumb|right|335 px Время Зомби (англ. Zombie Time) — песня, фигурирующая в титрах игры Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, которую сочинил и исполнил Крис Баллью. Текст песни Anytime it’s Zombie Time! В любое время это Время Зомби! I better, plant plants so the dead can’t eat my mind! Я лучше посажу растения так, что мертвецы не смогут съесть мой мозг! Back and forth it’s Zombie Time! Взади и вперёди это Время Зомби! It feels, super groovy to be, uprooted in time! Оно чувствует, как супер-захватывающе выкорчевали в срок! Do it again it’s Zombie Time~ Сделай это снова, это Время Зомби! I know, it’s kinda wacko that a Taco could be that GOOD! Я знаю, это любопытно ненормально так, что Тако мог быть ХОРОШИМ! Time after time it’s Z-Z-Zombie Time! Время после времени - это Время З-З-Зомби! Plants just want to grow~ (Be brave, that what zombie do) Растения хотят быть выращенными (Надо быть храбрым, чтобы зомби делали) Time grows fast and slow~ (Zombie detour, at the future) Время растет быстро и медленно (Зомби обходят в будущее) Plants will keep you safe~ (Tock! Tick! Tock! Zombie walk!) Растения сохранят вашу безопасность (Ток! Тик! Ток! Зомби идут!) God know Taco for days~ (Baby I will get-it out your brains on a silver platter!) Бог знает Тако в течении дней (Детка, я получу твои мозги на серебрянной тарелке) Anytime it’s zombie time! Любое время - это время зомби! I better, plant plants so the dead can’t eat my mind! Я лучше посажу растения так, что мертвецы не смогут съесть мой мозг. Back and forth it’s Zombie Time! Сзади и спереди - это Время Зомби! It feels, super groovy to be, uprooted in time! Оно чувствует, как супер-захватывающе выкорчевали в срок! Do it again it’s Zombie Time~ Сделай это снова, это Время Зомби! I know, it’s kinda wacko that a Taco could be that GOOD! Я знаю, это любопытно ненормально так, что Тако мог быть ХОРОШИМ! Time after time it’s Z-Z-Zombie Time! Время после времени - это Время З-З-Зомби! Plants can shoot, defend, and blast! (Zombie no care, stagger and stare!) Растений могут стрелять, защищать и взрываться" (Зомби не несут ответственности, шатаются и смотрят!) Plant them in the distant past (Zombie want too, we want you!) Посади их в далеком прошлом (Зомби тоже хотят, мы хотим тебя!) Plants are crafty creatures! (We zombie, that hurt we) Растения хитрые созданий (Мы зомби, которые тоже бьют) Plants in the distant future (It’s race through time in space and zombies love to travel!) Посади в далеком будущем (Это гонка через время и космос, зомби любят путешествовать!) Still I’m dead in the past, Однако я мертв в прошлом, Still I’m dead in the future, Однако я мертв в будущем, At last my plant mattered last, В конце мое растений гноилось в последний раз, We’ll get that zombie creature~ Мы получим это создание зомби Anytime it’s Zombie Time! Любое время - это Время Зомби! I better, plant plants so the dead can’t eat my mind! Я лучше посажу растения так, что зомби не смогут съесть мой мозг! Back and forth it’s Zombie Time! Сзади и спереди - это Время Зомби! Super groovy to be, uprooted in time! Супер-выкорчевано в срок! Do it again it’s Zombie Time~ Сделай это снова, это Время Зомби! I know, it’s kinda wacko that a Taco could be that GOOD! Я знаю, это любопытно сумасшедше так, что Тако могло быть ХОРОШИМ! Time after time it’s Z-Z-Zombie Time! (x4) Время после времени - это Время З-З-Зомби! (х4) en:Zombie Time be:Час зомбі Категория:Музыка